Golem
Introduction A Golem is a construct of stone, metal, or any other substance that is malleable and will hold it's form, given life by a magician, and kept alive and working by magic. Most Golems aren't sentient, and are about as intelligent as your average robot, however a practitioner of great skill can imbue sentience on his or her creations, and it isn't unheard of for strange accidents to happen and give one of them life. Because they are a creature made, not born, their height ranges from 2 foot tall homunculi, to 200 foot tall colossi. The only limits are that it must be about two feet tall in order to fit all of the magical inscriptions necessary to animate it, and the ability of the magician to summon magic into the golem's shell. A 50 foot tall golem takes a whole hell of a lot more juice than a 5 foot tall one does to get moving. In addition, golems come in almost every shape imaginable, depending on the desires of the person who makes them, and their purpose. Regardless of their shape or size, it takes a great amount of skill to make a golem, there are often disastrous consequences when an untrained magic user attempts to create life. Non-sentient golems are essentially slaves to their wizard masters, lacking consciousnesses and only being able to carry out simple commands like "fetch" or "smash". They follow all orders that their wizard gives them, without exception or question, and will continue to do whatever they were ordered until the task is complete, or they are destroyed. Sentient golems are also slaves to their masters, assuming they were created successfully. When an attempt to create a sentient golem goes awry, the creation often goes rogue and either attacks or flees. Failure in the creation of non-sentient golems simply results in the body of the golem being destroyed. That said, when created successfully most golems view their creators as parents, and thus willingly serve them. However, golem who despise their creators are often unable to lift a finger against them due to the nature of the enchantments that give them life. There are many different types of golem, but the main ones are Stone, Clay (Brick, really), Iron, and Flesh, and they are all put together differently. Stone golems are chiseled out of stone blocks, and thus are solid stone. Because of this the inscriptions that bind the magic to their forms are carved into the outside of them, which makes them less suitable for combat. Stone golems are generally used for labor, such as mining, or lifting heavy things. Clay golems are just that, golems made from clay. The inscriptions on clay golems are carved on before it's been fired, and are generally carved on the inside, making them suitable for combat. Iron golems are generally made of many separate pieces of metal held together through the same enchantments that gives them life. In addition, enchantments need to be placed on them to ward from rust. For this reason, iron golems must be at least four feet tall. The final type of golem is often mistaken for a common zombie, the flesh golem. These are frankenstein-esque monsters, stitched together from all sorts of parts from deceased creatures. The inscriptions keeping these golems alive is typically scratched onto their bones, or tattooed into the muscles, with skin being stitched on over the frame afterwards. Additional inscriptions need to be added to keep them from rotting, and thus flesh golems must be at least three feet tall. Flesh golems are generally extremely disturbing to behold, and it's not uncommon for people to attack them on sight for being a freak of nature. Regardless of the type of golem, they live forever, or until destroyed. They don't need to eat, drink, sleep, or breath, and they are generally a few orders of magnitude stronger than anything biological of their size. On the downside, they are also slower, and depending on what they are made of, far heavier than anything biological as well. Flesh golems are only about twice as strong as a regular being of their size, and they aren't slow. The trade off is that a flesh golem is far more vulnerable to attack. Destroying the inscriptions that bind the magic to a golem can cripple or even kill them outright, depending on what's destroyed, and with the right know-how, they can be disabled relatively easily and quickly, assuming you can pierce through their armor. However, each person who creates golems tends to make their inscriptions differently, and thus the weak spots move around depending on who made the golem. Sentient golems know this and guard their weak spots zealously, but non-sentient golems have no such ability. ''For assistance in making a golem on the server, contact LightTwig. '' Category:Monsters Category:Locked Races